Harry Potter and the Snake Chimera
by DetectiveConanFan13
Summary: When accused of being a snake chimera during the final battle, Voldemort is not amused. One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

When, during the final battle, an explosion made a hole in the wall, it was assumed it was a badly aimed curse. Of course, the people climbing out of the hole made that a lot less likely.

The first to come running through was a dark haired man in a blue outfit which appeared to be a uniform of some sort. He looked a bit confused, smug and the tiniest bit scared as he ran.

The next was a blonde man who was just average height but was still young enough to grow a few more inches. He was shouting, "MUSTANG! YOU DON'T JUST BLOW UP WALLS BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO LAZY TO FIND THE ENTRANCE!" and "STOP RUNNING! YOU STUPID SUPERIOR WITH A GOD-COMPLEX, IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, THIS IS A FIGHT!" It would be amusing if the circumstances weren't so grim. As it was, it was drawing a lot of attention and people weren't really fighting so much as watching the new arrivals.

The third was another blonde man who looked similar to the first. He was shouting, "Brother! Mustang! Stop running, it's dangerous!" Of course, only those who were near could actually hear him as the other blonde was much louder.

Only Voldemort's fight seemed unaffected by the arrivals but not for long.

'Brother' stopped in front of Voldemort and there seemed to be a sort of staring contest. After a minute, 'Brother' said, "Can't be all human. Is it a chimera?"

'Mustang' had come over to see what was interesting his companion so much and nodded. "I think it's a snake chimera. Look at it's nose!" The man actually pointed at it.

'Brother' snorted. "More like it's lack of one."

Throughout the conversation, one could see Voldemort getting more and more angry until he snapped and screamed, "Avada Kedavra!" The green light shot out from the wand but the two gracefully avoided it.

"Not an ally. Fullmetal, let's set this in motion."

And the battle continued.

* * *

The details of Voldemort's demise are hard to come by although many reported it was a deflected killing curse that did him in. As for his followers, many reported well-timed explosions and a blonde man taking out over half of them.

Of course, these are only rumors. Nothing to actually believe.

* * *

**_A/N: ... This randomly came into mind one day. It all started with the picture of Ed pointing at Voldemort and saying, "Is it a chimera?" The rest _****was spawned by itself. Maybe Mika and Molly helped a little.  
****__****Why are Ed and the group there? I don't know. Why they didn't just leave? I don't know. Any and all questions must be directed to the plunnie. That one, with the sharp teeth and the knife. You want to ask questions? ... Thought so. **

**__****Edit: I noticed some people put this on story alert. Should I continue? If so, more one-shots of this nature or an actual story?**

**__****Ja ne!  
~J. DCF**

Completed: January 6, 2011  
**Uploaded: January 7, 2011  
**_Edited: January 11, 2011_


	2. Chapter 2

When the Dementor swept into the compartment, Edward stood still for a moment as memories of the failed transmutation and various other incident (come to think of it, most of them involved homunculi) and Harry fell to the ground.

The other people in the compartment weren't reacting yet and Ed did the first thing that came to mind. He punched it.

It wouldn't have worked if he had punched it with his left arm but Ed was pissed at this thing for dredging up memories best left forgotten and so decided a little extra pain wouldn't do any damage. Therefore, he punched it with his right arm made of metal.

There was an unearthly howl and the head jerked back a little in reaction. A yell of "Expecto Patronum" came and with it a silver figure chased it away. Good riddance.

"You punched a Dementor?" Hermione asked in a weak voice.

"Obviously," Ed replied.

"And it worked."

"What do you think?"

"But that shouldn't be possible! People have tried to get free from a Dementor by dealing physical harm but nothing-"

"Shouldn't you be worried about your friend?"

"Huh?"

Ed pointed at the fallen figure of Harry Potter.

"Harry! What happened to him?"

"It appears to be-"

But whatever it appeared to be Ed never found out. He walked out of the compartment muttering, "I'm getting off this train while it's still stopped."

No one at Hogwarts saw Edward again although there was some speculation as to what he actually did to the Dementor. No one believed he actually punched it.

During that year, one Edward Elric was declared missing in Munich, Germany after a bright flash of light issued from his house and he was no where to be found.

Somehow, no one thought the two Edwards were related. Wizards really do lack common sense.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry if you're on alert and got one for this story twice or something. I accidently uploaded the wrong thing to this story... Twice. -*Sweatdrop*- Sorry! _**

**_Ja ne!  
~J. DCF _**


End file.
